


Watch your peds

by FalseProphet (Batmanthegroomer)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Cybertron Realized, Transformers: More than Meets the Eye
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batmanthegroomer/pseuds/FalseProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are times, during war, when one can reflect and smile and enjoy the calm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch your peds

**Author's Note:**

> Fortress Maximus and Ultra Magnus drabble for myotpisopme on Tumblr.
> 
> Time Period: Early War
> 
> Vocabulary: Micron--Cassetticon, IE Rumble, Frenzy, Rewind, Eject, etc.

“You’ve got microns on your team, don’t you?” Fortress Maximus pressed, hands on his hips as he stared out at the lightening horizon.

“I do.” Ultra Magnus answered from next to him, nose in a datapad. “Why?”

“How do you…” Max turned his helm to meet optics with the other large mech.

“How do I what?” Magnus lowered the datapad.

“Get around base? Do you have to constantly watch your peds?”

“Well, not exactly. I just walk slow. I take purposeful steps and rather hope they get out of the way…”

Both mechs looked down at their large peds. They met optics once more and shared a quiet little laugh. Magnus looked back down at his datapad and Fort Max cleared his exhaust.

“Time to report in.”

“Good luck, Max.”

Maximus chuckled a little.

“Good luck to you too, old friend. You’re working with Prowl so you’ll need it more than I will.”

“You are chosen warden of one of our most high security prisons. I think you need it just as much as I do.”

“It’s just Garrus-9, Magnus. What could possibly go wrong?”


End file.
